I'm in love with no 10
by Hikaru Inverse
Summary: Aki wanted to join a basketball team so badly that she cross dress and went to school posing as her twin brother. Later Sakuragi found out her secret, will he tell anzai-sensei her secret and get her kick out?


I'M IN LOVE WITH NO.10

CHAPTER 1: ThE sWiTcH

Notes: Harlow! Finally another HanaXoc fic! I hope you like this one! Don't forget to review!

Aki is a 16-year-old girl who loves basketball so much that her room is practically a shrine for basketball. She has a twin brother and they are very close to each other. They have always done everything together. When Aki needs a partner, Akira will be there. They have never been separated from studying together but now, cruel fate has separated them to different schools after finishing their Junior high level.

"Akira, what school did they transfer you in?" Aki asked. "Um, Shohoku High school. Why?" he said. "Isn't that the school which has one of the best basketball teams?" She asked. "Yes…why?" he asked. "Do they have a girls basketball team?" she asked again. "CAN YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST?! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ALL THIS STUFF?" he said loudly. "Oops Sorry. I don't want to go to my school! I want to go to your school!" she said. "Oh, They do have a girl's team but I heard it's lousy." He said. "Then I'll be wasting my talent joining them! But I really want to join the basketball team!" she said. "What's wrong with your school?" he asked. "They got no Basketball team." She said. "So?" he asked. "So I want to join one you stupid brother of mine!" she said. "Oh, so?" he asked again. "You're really a ding dong! I'm going to join the boys team! And I want you to switch schools with me!" Aki said. "WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT! AND I'M NOT GOING TO CROSS DRESS!" he said. "Please Brother, it means a lot to me…I'll act like you and you act like me…please…" she said pouting her lips and making puppy dog eyes. "Aw! Stop doing that! You make me look ugly!" he said. "THANK YOU!!! JUST MAKE SURE TO SHAVE YOU'RE HAIRY LEGS!" Aki said hugging her brother. "Why do I have to give in!? I'm getting soft hearted." He said.

NEXT MORNING…

"Wah! You really look like me and maybe even better! Just make sure you don't turn into a gay ok?" Aki said. "Right…What happen to your breasts?" Akira asked. " What a Question to ask?! I bind them of course you Hentai!" she said. "Hey I'm a girl too. You can share you're secrets with me! Ahahaha!" he said. "Don't you dare ruin my reputation! And you're still a boy! Make sure you don't let any one of YOUR fake breast fall and keep your plumbing hidden during physical fitness!" she said blushing. "Sure! Sure!" he said. "Bye brother!" She said climbing onto her bike and cycled away to school. 

SHOHOKU PREFECTURAL HIGHSCHOOL

'Gah! I can hardly breathe with my breast bind! Damn!' Aki thought. "Oh my god! Look at that cute guy!" Girl 1 said. "Yeah! He's so damn gorgeous and his face is so smooth!" Girl 2 said. "Wow! This really works! Heheheh I'll have some fun!" Aki said quietly to herself. She look at the two girls and gave them a wink! "OH! OH! HE WINK AT ME DID YOU SEE THAT?!" girl 1 said. "NOT YOU! ME!" girl 2 said. And they began fighting. Aki just laughed. 'Now let me see, Class 1, 2 aha! 3! Breathe in! Breathe out!' Aki thought. Aki went into her class and went to find an empty seat. "Um hi!" she said at the gawking girls who were staring at her. All the girls blushed. "Um can I have your phone no.?" One of the girls ask. "Ah I…uh…don't have a phone yet! I'll let you know when I have one!" Aki said flashing a cute grin. 'WAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO FUNNY!' she thought. The girl just smiled and walked away.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, I'M YOUR PRINCIPAL. ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE REQUIRED TO HAVE AND EXTRA CURRICULAR ACTIVITY. PLEASE SUBMIT THE CCA FORM BY TODAY OR TOMORROW. THOSE WHO ARE SIGNING UP FOR THE BASKETBALL TEAM, THERE WILL BE TRYOUTS TODAY.THANK YOU."

'GREAT! I got to recharge! Heck about this class now! I'm going to sleep!' she said. Aki rested her head on the table and fell asleep.

The Teacher comes in… "Not again! We have another Rukawa this year! Argh! These students are getting on my nerve!" he said

TBC….

HIKARU: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT?! LIKE IT? REVIEW!!! And I will write the 2nd chapter!


End file.
